gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Ashura
Baron Ashura is a hermaphrodite villain from Mazinger Z. Mazinger Z In the original Mazinger Z manga, Baron Ashura is a cyborg created by Dr. Hell using the mummified remains of a Mycenaean couple. Ashura thanked Dr. Hell with loyalty and forever follows Dr. Hell without question. It was Ashura who initiated the assassination attempt on Juzo Kabuto, Koji Kabuto's grandfather, and succeeded. Ashura sees Koji as a worthy enemy thanks mainly to Mazinger Z winning over Dr. Hell's machines. Ashura also has a rivalry over Count Brocken, another of Dr. Hell's servants, over who wins the mad scientist's admiration. his/her female voice was voiced by Haruko Kitahama who was also Scissor Claw, Badfly Claw, Black Claw, Fire Claw, Cutter Claw, Dynamite Claw, Sea Panther, and Spin Claw In Cutey Honey, Sirene in Devilman TV, Kyuusuichou Mother in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Mama and Satome in Majokko Tickle and Female Baron Ashura in Mazinger Z, Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell‏‎, Mazinkaiser, his/her male voice was done by Hidekatsu Shibata who was also Zenon in Devilman TV, Enma-Daio‏‎ and Kusari-Gama in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Emperor of Darkness‏‎ and Kenzo Kabuto in Great Mazinger, Geronimo, Baron Ashura male and Kenzo Kabuto in Mazinger Z, Baron Ashura in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell‏‎, Mazinkaiser holy cr-p he was geese howard in the fatal fury anime!! Lol he played God in In The Beginning - The Bible Stories. weird as he was devil Z in transformers super god masterforce. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, Asura finds Ryo Asuka and thinks it was his Satan powers that made the Chibi World. They form an alliance with Ryo and later captures Sirene to be the bride of their master. They get into a "trying to kill the other guy" thing with their master when its Ryo who comes out instead of Sirene and it turns out the evil empire they belong to is almost broke so Ryo gives them his Demon Gold Card. After the ship is destroyed by Mazinger and Satan, Asura and Jinmen land on Violence Jack World and meet up with Bunta and Ryu Takuma. After Koji Kabuto and they make a spacecraft out of Mazinger Z, Belgas V5 and Ghoul they return to their home world and are last seen giving their creator a hug(Awww). In here he was played by Kouichi Yamadera who was also Robert in Cutey Honey F (Movie), Yuichi Niki in Urotsukidoji (a p0rn0e) Guy in Guy Double Target (another p0rn0e) Kakugo Hagakure in Apocalypse Zero(not a p0rn0e, but pretty close) Ryouga Hibiki n Ranma 1/2(not a p0rn0e but pretty queer), Donquixote Rosinante in One Piece (not a p0rn0 but luffy has a rubber d0ng), Ryouji Kaji in Evangelion(there are p0rn0es better than that series), Jubei Kibagami in Ninja Scroll the movie(theres b0ning in that one) Inspector Zenigata in Lupin III(not a p0rn0 despite Fujiko), Togusa/Laughing man in Ghost in the shell, Beerus in DBZ and Dragon Ball Super (that ones a furry), and he played a part in every pokemon movie. The female Forme was voiced by Saeko Shimazu who was Yuri in Dirty Pair, Kodachi Kuno in Ranma 1/2, Shinobu Miyake in Urusei Yatsura and Akiko Mishima in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku Mazinkaiser , in the final episode of Mazinkaiser.]] In Mazinkaiser, Baron Ashura continues their attempt to please Dr. Hell by defeating Koji Kabuto and fulfilling the mad scientist's ambition to rule the world. As in the original Mazinger Z series, Baron Ashura meets constant defeat and thus tries other methods of defeating Koji Kabuto, such as sending the android assassins Gamia Q, and disguising as Prof. Yumi, Sayaka's father and head of the Photon Power Lab. In the end, Ashura is imprisoned by Dr. Hell for their constant failures but is set free and given one last chance in a duel to the death against Koji. His/her male voice was done by Robert Kraft in the ADV dub who also did Yuuzo Tachikawa in Comic Party Revolution, Shiro Sakazawa in Devil Lady, Vilog in Eden's Bowy, Kenshiro in New fist of the north star (waoh!!), Aptom in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor(awesome), Buchu in Soul Hunter and Uragano in Wedding Peach(hot). His/her female voice was dubbed by Lainie Fraiser who also did Chiyoko's Grandmother and Harpy in Devil Lady, Chocobaba in Final Fantasy Unlimited, Yura in New Fist of the North Star (awesome), Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (dat 90s), Raindevila in wedding peach and spider woman in wedding peach dx. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In Shin Mazinger, Baron Ashura is sent to assassinate Juzo Kabuto and destroy the Photon Power Lab, as the first in Dr. Hell's campaign of world domination. Ashura begins sending agents to assassinate Juzo, but are constantly killed by members of the Kurogane House. Ashura then sends Garada K7 and Doublas M2 to attack, but attacks and knocks down Mazinger Z with their bare hands after seeing it as a striking resemblance to Zeus, the person responsible for the downfall of the Mycenaeans. Ashura is stopped by Dr. Hell, who sees their actions delaying the campaign. Ashura then resumes the campaign by letting Garada K7 attack Mazinger Z, Doublas M2 on the Photon Power Lab and the Iron Mask troops go after Juzo Kabuto. By the end of Episode 4, Ashura is struck down by an assassin from the Kurogane House but somehow never dies. At the end of the series, Baron Ashura trolls everyone by sacrificing itself in order to revive the old gods of Mycenae. In here his/her female voice was done by Kaori Yamagata who also did Elexis Sinclaire in Sin the movie(sounds like a p0rn0), Emeralda in Yugioh GX (hot), Nelson Andrews mom in Yugioh Zexal (kinda hot, but anna was hotter), Anna Williams in Tekken: The Motion Picture(ova), Sister Hamazaka in Strawberry Panic and Dr. Ouelet in the Ghost in the Shell Live Action Movie. His/her male voice was done by Kōji ISHITOBI who has done no other voice roles and may as well not exist. Mazinger Z Infinity Here he takes on and beats Tetsuya Tsurugi and Great Mazinger with a sneak attack in Texas and uses him to run Mazinger Infinity. He don't do much but later in the final battle, takes on Mazinger Z with Count Brocken in theit mechs based on em. He tries a pincer attack to clasp Mazinger between the male and female halfs of the mech as Brocken goes to skewer Koji but Koji counters, skewers their mechs together and kills em with a rust tornado. and then... he died... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Spoiler; they went straight to Hell). His/her mAle voice was done by Hiroyuki Miyasako who also did Akubon in Casshern the live action movie, Shibai-Mono Tanuki in Tofu Kozo, Sousuke Ajino in the piano forest and Momoko's dad in Kamikaze Girls. His/her female voice was done by Romi Park (good f--k!!!) who you may remember as Helen/Kolin in Street Fighter V, Iska Farkas in Soul Calibur Legends, Mistral in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Pharah in Overwatch (aw gay!!), Shaorune in Tales of Rebirth, Shirogane Naoto in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4(aw gay again!), Toma in Shining Force EXA(spoiler; da genesis gamers were better), Chloe Klick and Kurt Klick in Aquarion(that had a fat chick ep right?), Hange Zoë in Attack on Titan, Damian Hart in Beyblade: Metal Masters (gay!), Hitsugaya Tōshirō in bleach(hot!!), Zola in Blue Dragon, Ken Ichijoji in Digimon (that was actually good), Edowado Eruiku Edward Elric in FMA (not a yaoi despite all the purvoes pairing up ed and Inuyasha), Pakunoda in hunter x hunter (the 2011 ver), Ragyo Kiryuuin in Kill La Kill(hot)), Temari in Naruto(sorta yaoi), Bista (Doha) in New fist of the north star (that one was good), Raikou Minamoto in New Getter Robo‏‎ (awesome), Karasuba in Sekirei (busty!!), Ren Tao in Shaman King(that wasn't so bad. The konami gba games were cool), Dan in Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Kenshirō-den (fist of the north star 0: Kenshiro legend), Komatsu in Toriko(I liked the manga), Loran Cehack in Turn A Gundam and Uesugi Kenshin in Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings. In the dub his male voice is done by Marc Thompson who was Casey Jones, Drako, Damiyo, Uncle Augie in the 4kids Ninja Turtles (which was actually good!!) Cobra Commander, Destro, Zartan, Kamakura, Spirit in G.I. Joe Sigma 6 (Which wascool? I think?) Megatron in Transformers: Cyberverse, Duke Devlin, Valon, Rafael, Zigfreid von Schroeder. Aknamkanon in Yugioh (Which was good), Eskara, Tyrannoclaw, Ramenman, Kid Muscle in Ultimate Muscle, Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Which I liked but other didn't) and the gay german fat kid in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (that one s-cked!!). his female voice was done by Martha Harms who was Maki Itokazu in Cat Planet Cuties (Furry!!) background chicks in dbz kai (Gayyyyy!) and marlene in the Funimation Escaflowne Cameos * Violence Jack: In volume 8 they appear and does the same thing as in the show while being a human who knows kung fu. Ashura witnesses the death of Jim Mazinger but is defeated and perhaps dies in a fight with Aphrodina and Diana. * Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA they appear for a few secs next to Devilman in a demon thing around 3/5ths through the OVA. It is implied they are a demon in here Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Hermaphrodites